


I'll Be There For You

by Demon_Apostle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants him. Sean will have him. But Matt says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own none of the people in the story. They belong to themselves. Also, I told myself I would never write a wrestling fanfic but... I ended up writing a story where Jeff, my favorite wrestler, was nearly raped. I have a problem.

Jeff walked down the hallway after going out for a bit of fresh air. He had just won a tag team match with his brother and Kane and wanted to get some air afterwards. He was on his way back to the locker room when a voice stopped him.

“Well if it isn’t the youngest of the Hardy brothers. Rare sight seeing you without Matt.” Jeff turned to see Sean grinning at him as he leaned on a wall. Jeff shook his head and ignored Sean as he continued walking. Sean only pursued and spoke to Jeff as if the young Hardy wasn’t trying to tune him out.

“That was an exciting match we had together. Wouldn’t you agree Jeff? The atmosphere was just full of invigoration that it made me want to keep wrestling against you. But you know, Kane and his choke slam really got me. Then your Swanton off the top rope, the pin on me, made me actually realize something.”

“Look Sean I don’t care what it made you realize, alright? Now if you’ll excuse me.” Jeff tried to continue walking but Sean had grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. Jeff immediately pulled his arm away and looked at Sean, his guard now on high alert. Sean just put up his hands, a means to show Jeff he wasn’t going to harm the boy.

“Easy, easy. I just want you to hear me out.” Jeff wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to actually listen to what this man had to say but he felt it was fine so long as he was ready to engage his fight or flight instincts if a situation arose. He made sure to look like he was calm and relaxed as he let Sean speak.

“As I was saying, that match made me realize something. Remember when we were in that ring? The chemistry between us as we wrestled? Couldn’t you feel it?” Jeff only looked at Sean as if he had grown a second head. Chemistry? Since when did he and Sean have chemistry? Jeff wasn’t sure what to think but he felt he wouldn’t like where this was going.

“Anyway, what do you say we do something together? Something fun.”

“Fun? What are you talking about?” Sean grinned wider as he took a step towards Jeff. He now had the Hardy boy interested. All he had to do was rope him in and the plan was complete.

“I’m talking about a little post-match activity. Something I’m sure you’ll love.”

“Sean, what are you talking about?” Jeff was now getting irritated so Sean had to finish this up quickly.

“Come with me and you’ll find out.” Now Jeff was sure something wasn’t right. He looked around hoping to see someone he could use to get out of this situation. No doubt that Bloom and Peter were somewhere close by.

“Sorry Sean but I have to meet up with Matt so I gotta go.” Jeff turned but a hulking form quickly blocked his way. Jeff looked up to see the eyes of Bloom glaring down at him. Jeff looked at Sean and saw that Peter had joined him. Sean just shook his head and clicked his tongue.

“That wasn’t what I wanted you to say Jeff. But I’m willing to give you another chance. So, what will you do?” Jeff really wasn’t sure at this point. With two men and a gorilla trapping him there wasn’t much he could do. Maybe if he bought enough time someone would see them and help him out.

“Just what are you trying to do Sean?” Said man just grinned at Jeff as he cocked his head.

“Surely you understand by now. You can’t be that innocent, it’s practically impossible considering what type of person your brother is.” Jeff wasn’t one for hostility but this was really starting to irritate him.

“For the love of pro wrestling what are you talking about?” Sean nodded at Bloom who quickly hooked an arm around Jeff’s neck and pinned one of Jeff’s free hands behind his back. Jeff tried to struggle but the strength of Bloom proved too much for the young Hardy. Sean got close and grabbed a fistful of Jeff’s bright purple hair, forcing the boy to look at him.

“Since you wanna know so badly how about I show you?” He motioned for Bloom to follow with a screaming Jeff as they began walking down the hall.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Are you sure it was the best idea to let Jeff go alone? You know Sean has been wanting to get his hands on your brother for a while now.” Lita sat next to Matt as he took a sip from his water bottle. Matt turned to Lita then watched the water as he swirled it in the bottle.

“I’m not sure. I know Jeff can handle himself but… there’s no telling what Sean will resort to.” Lita nodded then looked at the clock.

“I think he should have been back by now.” Matt looked at the clock as well and worry began to build inside of him.

“We should go look for him.” They both left the locker room hoping that Jeff wasn’t in any danger.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

They had brought him into an empty room and locked the door. Bloom was holding down his hands while a cloth had been stuffed inside his mouth. Peter was watching the door as Sean had a firm grip on Jeff’s ankles. A maniacal grin was also plastered onto his face.

“Still don’t understand Jeff? Or do I need to give you more hints?” Sean gripped harder onto Jeff’s ankles as he used his teeth to pull up the boy’s shirt. Jeff writhed and fought against the strength of the men restraining him but he wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to break free. The only way he saw himself getting out of this was if he magically turned into Kane or if the real Kane appeared out of thin air. However, both of those weren’t going to happen any time soon.

“You need to focus on what’s happening Jeff otherwise this won’t be any fun.” Sean had already revealed Jeff’s torso and his eyes were practically burning a hole into the young Hardy as he scanned his skin with his eyes. Smooth, pale skin with the barest hint of masculinity. Sean was sure someone must have already tasted this beauty in front of him so why not he help himself? Sean bent forward and ran his tongue along Jeff’s stomach. The reaction he was looking for was the opposite of what he got however.

The sudden feeling of Sean licking his skin startled Jeff and in retaliation he began to lash out with his legs successfully kicking Sean in his own stomach. Despite the sudden impact and pain Sean did not let go of Jeff’s legs. He groaned before a laugh was heard from his throat and he glared at Jeff.

“I’m trying to be as gentle as I can with you but if we have any more outbursts like that I will make this the most miserable experience of your life.” Jeff saw the determination in Sean’s eyes and felt himself start to become scared of this man in front of him. Jeff usually wasn’t scared of anyone even if they were twice his size but Sean… Sean wasn’t even an inch taller than him yet he was starting to scare the young Hardy.

Jeff could feel the tears start to brim at his eyes. He felt his fight start to fade and a strong feeling of helplessness take its place. How he wished Matt was here to save him. He’d give anything to have Matt at his side right now... well almost anything. This current situation was asking for too much. Still though, he wanted so badly to get away and not have to go through this. And as if his prayers were being heard, Peter suddenly became frantic.

“Sean! Sean, its Matt! I see Matt and he’s with Lita!” Sean’s head snapped towards Peter.

“Well do something. Go out there and distract them.” Peter nodded and he was soon leaving out the door. Jeff wanted to yell out but he wasn’t sure how close Matt was to the room. If he did cry out and Matt didn’t hear then Sean would make sure he was punished. As if reading his mind, Sean gripped even harder on Jeff’s ankles and put his face closer.

“You even think about screaming for Matt and I’ll make sure you regret it.” Jeff swallowed some built up saliva, praying Matt was competent enough to realize Jeff wasn’t that far away.

 

-Outside the Room-

 

“Matt! It’s good to see you!” Matt turned to see Peter making his way towards them. Matt groaned in annoyance wondering why this guy had to waste his time when he needed to find his brother.

“What do you want Peter? I’m busy.” Peter stood silent for a moment just smiling nervously before he tried to think of a way to get Matt to leave.

“I… I want to… t-to show you something.”

“Show me something?”

“Yeah. Just… something cool I got. From our last show.”

“What, might I ask, did you get?”

“It’s a surprise! You need to come with me if you wanna see it.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Matt went to walk away but Peter noticed his direction and quickly grabbed his arm. Matt’s instincts quickly kicked in and he pulled away from Peter. Both Matt and Lita were perplexed at how Peter was acting. Now Matt was sure something was up with Peter.

“Peter, are you alright?”

“Oh fine. Totally fine.” That somehow wasn’t very convincing. Something didn’t seem right to Matt. Also, where was Bloom and Sean? You usually never found a member of X-Factor alone and without the others.

“Peter, where’s Sean and Matt?”

“They’re… in the locker room.” Matt knew that was a lie. He had just finished checking the locker room. Now he was very suspicious.

“Where are they Peter?” Peter was desperately trying to figure out an excuse when his eyes involuntarily flicked to the room that held Jeff and his friends. Funny how the mouth says one thing but the body says the opposite. Lita noticed what his eyes had done and looked towards the door. She grabbed Matt’s arm and pointed down the hall.

“Let’s check that room.” Peter knew he was screwed. His body had betrayed him and now Sean was gonna be super pissed. Unless he stopped them. Peter quickly jumped at Matt and locked his arms around Matt’s waist. Matt tried to shake him off, using his hands to try and pry Peter off of him. Lita acted quickly, aiming her foot and kicking Peter where a man is weakest. He quickly let go of Matt in order to cover his now throbbing balls. Lita and Matt quickly ran towards the doors.

 

-In the Room-

 

Jeff was very close to giving up any hope he would get out of this. There wasn’t anything he could really do and that pissed him off. But his anger wasn’t going to do him any good if he couldn’t get away. He might have been able to get away if it was only Sean holding him down but Bloom added made it near impossible. There was no way he would be able to overpower him even if he did try to use speed against the massive man. The room was fairly small so there wasn’t much room to maneuver.

Jeff was about to give up hope completely when the doors burst open. Jeff though it was Peter but a familiar voice screaming his name made him look. Matt and Lita stood there with shocked faces as they stared at the scene. What made Matt want to beat the living shit out of Sean was the fact his face was hovering mere centimeters over Jeff’s chest. Matt could see the light shining off of different wet spots that covered Jeff’s abdomen. _He didn’t. That bastard was…_

With an unknown burst of energy, Matt ran towards Sean and punched him. The force was enough to send the man backwards, his grip on Jeff faltering. Lita quickly kicked Bloom in his face seeing as he was too busy watching the scene with Sean and Matt. He let go of Jeff to cup his probably broken nose which allowed Matt to quickly grab his brother and run, Lita following close behind. In no time they made it back to their room, the cloth that was previously in Jeff’s mouth having been thrown away sometime earlier.

“Are you alright Jeff?” The young Hardy looked up at his brother whose face was full of concern. He wanted to say he was fine but that would be a lie. He was far from it. How do you say you’re fine after nearly being raped? Jeff shook his head and leaned against his brother. He suddenly felt tired and just wanted to rest. Matt held his brother close, wishing there was some way he could make Jeff forget what Sean nearly did to him.

“Don’t worry Jeff. I’ll make sure Sean doesn’t come anywhere near you again.” Jeff could only nod as he closed his eyes. He knew he could count on Matt. His brother was always there for him. That wasn’t going to change and even if what Sean tried to do was probably going to scar him forever his brother would always be there.


End file.
